Living a Lie
by NoelleisParadise
Summary: AU. Possible Xover. Roxas tries to escape from his masochistic ways. That is until he's held above the fire. He has the body, the personality, and the girl. But what's missing? First fic I've ever done. AxelxRoxas. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, i do not. I also do not make money off of this story either.

Living a Lie.

I'm not normal. I've known this ever since I was young.

I noticed this when I was in second grade. Some ignorant kid with a scar on his face named Seifer punched me. My mouth bled and seething pain plagued my face. All the other children praised me on how I didn't cry. Not even a tear came to my face. My brother Sora, came to me wailing like a newborn. As though he was doing the crying for me. I saw the fear on his face and assured him that it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good.

When I hit sixth grade I began hiding the pleasure. It was indeed me denying what I already knew. Every time I fought, or every time I was struck almost to unconsciousness, I would devour the pain whole. As though it were my favorite meal. I sought for a fight, I yearned for the pain. But when I told my best friend Hayner about my wanting of hurt, he gave me a disgusted look and told me I wasn't "normal."

"Tell your Dad to take you to a doctor, you need to get your sick head checked out. In the mean time, don't tell me anymore." I was hurt by the look and the words he fed me. But I swore I wouldn't tell my father. Especially if it was as bad as Hayner relayed it to be. From then on, when I fought, I made sure to resemble some sort of discomfort.

Ninth grade came out of nowhere. I finally realized what Hayner had meant. Every chance I got, I would make fun of those masochistic individuals as though I hated them. Honestly, I just began believing the lie.

I don't quite understand why I couldn't be myself. I mean, I have the looks. I have the personality. Why should anyone care what my sexual fantasies are. After all, I could easily find someone who liked them. But I couldn't help but lie. Lie and lie and lie. It just kept growing. The burden grew to big, it's pestilence was unforgiving. And I couldn't turn back now.

In the second semester I found myself a girlfriend. Her name was Namine, and we complemented each other. She had big blue doe eyes, and blonde hair. Just as I do. She was soft, and looked so plush. I kissed her, and hugged her. I put up a front of actually enjoying her. Deep inside me I grew tired of her kindness. How sweet she was. But I couldn't help it. This lie was too huge. I had to play along, I told myself. Be "normal."

We did the usual. Go on dates, group dates, parties and such. But she was too goody too shoes. Don't get me wrong, if that was what I was into, I'd be all over it. But every time she'd kiss me, put her hands on my cheek, or on my zipper, I felt sick. I was a forty year old man with ED and for a while, I believe that too. I was more grossed out than anything. I would nonchalantly pull away, acting like the sweet innocent boyfriend I was, because after all, we complimented each other. Kids in school cooed and 'awed' and wished and hoped to be in either one of our shoes. Sadly, I would have handed it over with a smile upon my face.

Then came the last marking period. How great it was to have best couple. How great it was to hold her hand while getting the award. Only, that was the mask. Once more, deep in me something didn't feel right.

When summer came, I walked into a convenient store, my innocent body and mind wanting something, not-so-innocent. My father always had me get his liquor here. The man Squall knew him well. So he sold it to me, assuming it was for my dad. His assumptions were always correct. But once I walked through that door all I saw was a flash of red. And I was thoroughly interested. It was a good thing too. Because I forfeited my main reason for going, and settled on a Coke-Vanilla. I didn't get to figure out what exactly the bright red was. At least, not yet.

The next day I rode to Namine's house. School wasn't out yet, but I figured it had to be done. After pondering what the red "thing" was, my thoughts started flowing, and I needed to take a step at ending the lies. Being with Namine was only feeding the monster, and eventually, it needed to be destroyed. When I got on her door step I wondered if instead of going through with this, I could just move far away. Hoping that I could start over new. I had to retreat from this small town that I called the black hole, or vortex. Never having to deal with the lies again.

Of course, dreams are called dreams for a reason.

So, I knocked on her door, loathing what needed to be done. I closed my eyes, and I heard...

"Oh! Hiya Roxas!" in her girlish, adorable voice.

I was annoyed just by that, I had to grit my teeth and bite my tongue. That way, I wouldn't have said something cruel and uncaring.

"Heyyyyy...there...Nam..." I opened my eyes and made sure I didn't stare at hers. I figeted my feet a bit. Nervous and antsy. "Can you talk? For a bit?" I ask sheepishly.

"Of course baby!" Ewwe vomit! I had tasted it. When she spoke it just seemed to come up. I always knew I felt sick, but I never actually vomited, this monster had become worse.

"What's wrong? You look sick, and...pale? Is everything okay darling?" She said, then her hand was on my cheek. Another wave of puke, except this time, it didn't stay in my mouth. All I can remember is me launching up off the porch, over to her bushes, and yacking to my hearts desire.

"Oh my goodness! You are sick! Sweety! You need to go home!" She sat me up and next thing I knew she was in the house, telling her parents to take me home.

"It'll be okay my love, you'll be home soon." is what she said when we got into the car. Sadly, I didn't have anything to say. I said nothing the whole ride. And once we pulled up to my house, I got out of the car and escaped from the kiss I was supposed to get.

I never got the balls to try and dump her again. So now I'm stuck. Lying about pain. Lyon about my relationship. Lying about ED. Shit, lying about everything. The only thing I have to my name is my body. And soon enough, a demon will take that from me too.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Square Enix's Characters in Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I do not make money off of this story either.

~Hi I'm Dani. I'm not too sure how far this will really go. But I hope you guys don't mind it. I'm new to this. So I hope I get as successful as all you pro's out there. I love critic. So don't be shy. If you have any ideas that you want that go with the story, I'd be happy to add it in, considering I'm writing this as I go! Well, I hope my disclaimer is right!

~My last chapter was kind of a Prologue! So I hope you enjoy as the story actually begins. Give me inspiration. I live for it :3!

Chapter 1:

I stare out the window. Feathery blonde strands fall before my eyes. Causing me to strain. The bus was a long ride. So I had enough time to jam to my music. My brother is in the seat next to me, gabbing about how he can't wait to get to school. "Riku was sick," blah blah, "I finally get to see him," blah "It gets boring with out him," blah blah," Not that your not good enough," blahhh. I wasn't all too interested. He talked so much he didn't notice that I replaced the missing ear bud. I was more interested in the beautiful scenery. Summer was warm. But not to warm. The sun peaked its head over the horizon at just the right height. Its dim, so not to blinding, and it makes the most interesting hues and shading on all the plants and houses around. Granted, it's a small town, with houses that all look the same. But in the morning, the sun makes every bit of similarity, look different.

This is the perfect place for normal. But not for unusual.

I see that we are approaching the school, and I put on a face that says 'I'm dreading walking through the doors.' _Maybe I should just skip. It'll only be one day. _But of course I cant do that. That's not me. I'm the good boy. And I know that Namine will call asking where I was. Knowing my father he loves to chat away with her. And that would leave me in a heap of trouble.

"Hey!" Sora yells. I jump from shock. "I just noticed you weren't listening to me at all! Your mean Roxas!" Tears pool in his eyes. Sigh.

"I'm sorry. Since you rarely take a second to breathe, I assumed that when you did, you were done talking. You know that I'm not a morning person." I pout. Showing him that I really am sorry.

"Aww fine then! But once it hits 12 it wont be morning! Then I can talk to you and you'll listen!" He pouts right back at me. Sometimes its hard to believe he was born 5 minutes before me. After all, I act more mature.

We hop off the bus. And Sora runs ahead of me. I already knew where he was going. Once I finally catch up, I see him and Riku laughing. Sora yanks my arm right as I was about to pass them.

"Owww! What Sora?" I yell out in pain.

" Look! Riku got a tattoo! It's a secr-"

"Well if it's a secret, shouldn't I not know?" I interrupt. Once again not really interested.

"But he doesn't mind! After all your almost as close to him as I am!" He pouts some more. Riku places his hand on top of his head.

"Sora, he is close to me. That's why I remember that he's not a morning person." He says kindly. He turns to me and winks. Knowing that he just saved us from hearing him whine more. Sora smiles and then giggles childishly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" He giggles some more when Riku raises his eyebrow.

I sigh.

"Sooo…Riku, can I see the tattoo. After all, it's rather odd for someone in this Black Hole to have something like that." I say, finally giving in to the slight curiosity. He lifts his sleeve, and shows me a collection of stars on his wrist. Once star in particular looked like a fruit. As hardcore as getting a tattoo was, his seemed to childish. But I suppose it has some sort of meaning. And it was different. Something very different compared to every day.

"Well, do you like it? Sora already yelled from excitement. So we all know he likes it." He laughs.

"Well yeah, it's you Riku. You could plump up and shave your head and he'd still say you looked good!" I snort. He begins to laugh harder.

"Yeah, you have a point." He snaps his finger. I admit, for some reason, he seemed attractive. Maybe it was the fact that he had a tattoo. If anyone knew, he'd automatically be seen as a bad boy. Because that's the quality that comes with such bodily defacement. "But we should probably head to class now."

I walk in the school, listening to Sora blabber to Riku. Once again not really interested in what they were talking about. Instead I was hiding myself with my hood. Making sure Namine couldn't find me. I couldn't stand feeling sick anymore. I don't want to talk to her, or kiss her, or touch her. It's the thought that begins to make my stomach ache and my legs jiggle. I spot her approaching Riku and Sora and I finally realized it may not have been the best idea to walk with them. The fight or flight feeling kicks in, and I'm ready to accept the latter and bolt. But instead I stay. And decide to put the hood down. My plan had failed when I took my first steps in the door with these two.

"Heya Rox!" She's gleaming with excitement. I'm not sure how much I can take of this.

"Heya Nam." Fake smile.

"How has your morning been my love?" She plays with her hair.

"Well you can guess, considering it's been spent with Sora." Fake laugh.

"Awe poor baby! How about I rescue you!" She grabs my hand. _I'd rather them rescue me._

"Of course! Any time spent with you is better then these love birds!" Another fake smile and a laugh. I tighten my grip, feeling myself want to keel over with nausea. It'll start becoming a big problem if she notices me vomiting whenever she touches me. So I hold it in as best as I can. Imagining her as someone else. Maybe my mother. Who held my hand when I was younger. "Well…baby…how was your morning?" We walk to our locker. OUR locker. Meaning, we share. This causes my head to hurt.

"It was great. I had some French toast. And of course I like knowing I would get to see you today! It's what I wake up for." She nuzzles my neck. Ewe.

"Oh. Haha. Well I'm going to class! I'll see you in Art!" I run off, once again, avoiding the kiss I was suppose to receive. She waves, and goes her way.

….

I sit down in my first period class. A beautiful two seconds from being late. I was never late. I was a good boy. A very good boy. I never did drugs. I never had sex. I never snuck out. I was never late. I was pretty much a normal kid. I did what every kid did. I experimented. That would be Namine. My experiment. And my theory being, I can't stand one more minute of her. I'm dragged away by my thoughts when my friend Hayner sits next to me. He slams his book down.

"Dude, Olette. She's acting so lame. I need to find myself a rad girlfriend. You think Kairi will let me do it with her?" He raises an eyebrow. And I can't help but laugh. This is the only person who knows about how I like pain. Of course we don't talk about it. He asked me not to. But, when I started dating Namine, he brought it up once. Asking how I was with my "condition." Then, we dropped it once again.

"Man, I don't know. Honestly, Olette is a good girl. Don't screw this up dude." I say. Being the nice guy I am. After all, she does disserve someone right. "But, if you think about it, Kairi has been head over heals for Sora…and I guess Riku for too long to even notice you. If your looking to just 'do it' then she may give it to you. Only to smother the fact that she can't 'do it' with who she really wants." Once again giving the advice a good friend would do.

"Hmm…you know bud…I think your right. Who knows, I'll think about it more. All I know is, I need to release some tension. Good fuck bro, that's what I need." He outstretches his hand as though he's a pirate, talking about the sea.

"That might be a smart idea. You don't want to dig yourself a whole you can't get out of." _Your one to talk._

"But dude, think about it, I could have a lady on the side. Aka, a mistress. I learned about those in World History." He winks after saying that really stupid line.

"Congratulations, It's music to my ears knowing your actually paying attention in your classes!" I roll my eyes.

"Come on Rox. I'm being serious here! It's every mans dream to have one of those!"

"So what your telling me is, the only reason you paid attention, let alone retained that portion of class was because you were thinking of how these dudes were total 'Ballers!' And you wanted to be that guy. Man, you're really something." I sigh, he honestly was hard to get. But he's been there since the beginning of time for me. So I can't help but love him.

I remember when I was younger, we used to compare our penis's to see who's was growing faster. Of course it was always him. We don't do that now, because that would be weird. Although, every now and then I get really curious.

"Dude, I would prefer not getting yelled at in this class. We can talk about it at lunch. That is, if Sora isn't craving my attention." I close my eyes. Hoping that when they open, the day would have gone by. Each day was a disaster waiting to happen, all because I'm pretending to be someone I'm not.

"Okay Rox, I know how you are. Mr. goody-two-shoes!" I turn to glare at him, and he sticks out his tongue playfully.

I must say, I am not a good-two-shoes! I go to parties. _You don't drink. _I make out with Namine. _But you won't have sex._ Maybe Hayner was right. I seriously need to pull this stick out my ass.

….

The rest of first period and second flew by. Nothing new. Nothing different. Third period came, and I didn't want to put my foot in the door. Namine was in this class. It was such a pain. My favorite class; Art, and I don't even want to go because I'm too afraid of vomiting on my beautiful work! I decide to go through with it.

"HEY BABY!" I could practically see the hearts flying around in the room. Like some sort of anime. I rub my forehead. I can feel every possible illness springing in me.

"Hey. Missed you." False words.

She hugs me tightly. I, of course give her one right back. No heart involved though. What do you do when you are in my situation. Trapped in a relationship because your afraid of what people think. I'm not even sure. Although, I know you would say to stop. Because in the long run I'm hurting myself and her. But I'm too chicken shit to take your advice.

I sit down next to her. Allowing some distance. Because God knows I can barely handle her voice, how the hell am I going to handle her smell. Nauseating. I grab my sketch pad. Beginning to diligently work on my art. Suddenly, she has the audacity and grabs my hand. I'm already pissed that I have to be with her, but considering I've known her so long, she should know that I don't give a rats ass, I will fight you if you touch me while I'm drawing!

I'm seething in rage and I look away focusing on some crappy art that's hung on the wall. I'm allowed to say it's crappy, because it's Sora's. I take some breathes and turn back around. Not even attempting to smile. Because she should know exactly what she did.

"Oh! I'm sorry baby! You just seemed so down that I wanted to hold your hand and tell you, whatever it is, it'll be okay." _Yeah, well, what if you knew it was all you. You're the problem. _

"Yeah. Well I'm okay." I sigh and smile, letting her know that I'm letting it go.

The rest of class was silent. And I was thankful. It didn't go as bad as I thought it would. But just as it was feeling better, I realized, I still have some time to go. It was the end of the school year, but not completely over. Then there is summer, and I can only imagine how long after that. Panic sinks in. And after lunch, I don't think I'll be able to handle another class alone with her. Things were already at it's peek, and my panic mode blinded me from the blonde's face inches, no, centimeters, no, on my own face. Lips on mine. I thought I could avoid this forever. But I couldn't.

She stands up.

"Come on baby! I'll walk you to your next class!" She grabs for my hand, and my impulse jerks it away. I jump up.

"I can't. I feel sick!" I run out the room. Trying to figure out where to go. The right thing to do, actually, the good thing to do, is turn around and apologize. But I didn't. I couldn't. I ran for the Janitors closet. Correction, the empty, unused Janitors Closet. It's Sora, Riku and mines secret. And right now, it was just the place for me.

Once I got inside, I find the bed we made out of our old couch pillows and cushions and lie down.

I cant keep living this lie. It sure enough cannot be healthy. I mean it's seriously affecting my health!

In mid thought my mind cools down, as does my adrenaline and I fall asleep.

….

It goes from black to light. I see Sora and Riku.

"So even though it's lunch time, and it's passed morning, with you waking up…does that count as "you know I'm not a morning person don't talk to me" type thing?" Sora asks so concerned. We all know how much he can't live with out me.

I giggle a bit. How cute.

"No it's alright. Talk away. I'm assuming fourth period is over. And it's time to feed my tummy." I say, ready to eat.

"Yupp! That would be it." Riku says, just as excited. Men eat. That's how life works. I don't know how some girls can't.

….

At lunch I make sure to get all the food I can. Whether it be a hamburger and pizza along with a sub. I was in some dire need of nourishment.

"So Riku, does your mom know about the tattoo?" Sora asks Riku. We decided to eat outside with no one else. Since we haven't done it in a while. Of course I'm instantly bored when Sora talks. But this topic was different. As much as I tried not to seem intrigued. It still poked its way to the surface. I listen to them talk, while munching down. Trying to seem normal, uninterested in such delinquency.

"Yeah! Totally! She sent me, actually SHE YELLED FOR ME TO DO IT!" He laughs. I kind of chuckle myself. Being well aware of the fact that Sora can't detect sarcasm.

"Really? That doesn't seem like her." He says, places a finger to his mouth, cutely thinking.

"No dumbass!" I hit him lightly. "Sarcasm. Of course his mother, well, none of our mothers in this town would let any of us do that!" I go back to eating. I was waiting to hear the rest of the story. Not whatever stupid things Sora said.

"Well, actually I made a pretty cool new friend here." He says looking at the sky.

"New? How new? No one is ever new here! We all know everyone." I pipe up. I can hold it in any longer. This set my curiosity off.

"Hahaha chill dude I'll tell you. He's pretty rad. He's like legit new here. He's living with his older brother. I don't know how old he is yet, but he helped pay for the tattoo. He said it was for a good cost, and had nothing better to do with the money. He took me to the place, and turns out we have a lot in common. I may see him soon. He works at a Convenience store." He says.

"Which one. I mean this town is only so big." I lean in waiting.

"Well, I'm not so sure. He's so mysterious really. Hmm…but I doubt it Rox. You would have remembered him." He shakes his head.

"Hmm..what a bummer, I'm interested in who this guy is that's taking Riku away from me…I mean us!" He looks at me.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You guys mean the world to me." _You mean him. Hah. How funny, they are so dense._

The bell suddenly rings. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I got ready to walk to the doors. It's Riku's.

"I'm glad that you seem better." He smiles and then goes to put his arm around Sora, who, as I figured would blush.

_Have I really been acting so different. Sure, I've been thinking a lot lately. But that shouldn't have changed anything. _

As I'm going to the door. I see her. Namine. Instead of going to class, I figure, since I'm already seemingly different, I bolt off school grounds. I know I shouldn't be skipping. But I couldn't help it. There's no turning back now. I text Namine and tell her not to call me, since I was sick, I headed home. I told Riku and Sora the same thing.

….

I got home a little bit before Sora did. I rushed to my room. And changed into pj's, then hopped in bed. He came in and kissed my cheek. I roll over acting as though I just woke up.

"Heyyyy…" I draw it out. Seeming sleepy.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He looks at me concerned.

"I feel so much better, now that I rested. And of course took meds first." I smile. Lying perfectly to my naïve brother. I mean, I'm semi-naïve, but not about these kinds of things. "Don't tell Dad. I don't want you reminding him. You know how he goes all freaky." I wiggle my eyebrows.

He laughs.

"Oh yeah, I so know what you mean! Secrets safe with me. If you need anything tell me though!" He winks.

"Of course. Oh! And tell Riku that too! Please, he'll flip more knowing that we kept it from him." I pout some more.

"Ohh, ohh, ohh YES! That would be soooo bad if he found out!" It's like I shocked his brain into having an epiphany! It really does make me wonder. Did the smarts all come to me?

He runs down stares. Ready to find food. Me not so much. I honestly just wanted water. It was quite hot out today. I drag myself down stares, actually kind of tired, and I grab some water.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed now?" Sora's eyes big with wonder.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to be at the doctors for dehydration." I sip the water. It feels so amazing running down my esophagus. A nice moisture builds in my mouth and I realize this is when water actually taste good. When you've been walking in the heat, with no where to go, and its been two hours. It felt so refreshing, I was half tempted to dial the number on the back of the bottle and call them. But of course, how lame would that be. Dad left a note of the fridge saying he will be home late. Which is good for us.

Sora and I decided to just sit on the couch after we warmed up some lean cuisine pizza and watch Heavy Metal. Legit cartoon. Me and him after a while change the channel to The regular show. Honestly, it was pretty funny too. Suddenly my eyes drift once more. And I'm asleep.

….

I suppose it was all the walking that caused me to fall asleep so early. But knowing Sora he probably just thinks it was because I was sick. I sit up, and walk myself to bed. I look out he window in my living room, and I don't see my fathers motor cycle. I look for the hook on my fridge and see my fathers keys. He must have parked in the garage tonight.

I ascend up the stairs, and walk through my bedroom door. I see me brother in his room across from mine. I decide it is safe for me to go to bed and I lay on my mattress awaiting the safe darkness.

….

My father wakes me up in the morning. And I honestly didn't feel like going to school. Not because I didn't want to wake up. I'm no hooligan. But, once again, school is just a disaster waiting to happen. I watch Sora rush to the bathroom.

"Your going to be late." My dad says. His nice sweatshirt and blonde locks are the first thing I see.

"You look sharp. Got a date today." I say followed by a yawn. I sit up.

"Oh yeah, you guys would love that, wouldn't you? No son, I have a meeting, and then after that meeting we are going to lunch on the strip." He pats my head, and I feel the weight on my bed leave. "Now don't make me say it again, get up. And get ready. Or else you will be late." He leaves as silently as he came. Sora pops his head in. I scowl at him, showing I'm in no mood for him to as much as open his lips. He yelps and runs back to his room. Sticking out his tongue before he closes his door.

….

Me and Sora arrive at the bus stop. Ready to be picked up and in my perspective, dragged to hell. But I suppose that's and overstatement. I look out the window, wondering what in the world I could do to make this day worth it. I look at Sora and he is texting the shit out of his phone. I sigh. Nope. This day is not worth waking up for. The same thing happens over and over. I think of Namine and how I can't stand the sight of her. I think of how ever since I started dating her, I stopped fighting. I loved fighting. I honestly did, so why don't I any more. Have I really gotten to the extreme goody-two-shoes state. I bet all of those kids are calling me a pansy behind my back. Well forget them, I'm no pansy. I can do shit just the way they do. I mean, I walked (_actually ran like a baby)_ out of school yesterday!

This really made my mind tick. I pondered. Maybe I have all the answers I need. If going to school isn't worth waking up for, why go? I know I shouldn't skip. But it was a rush. And I didn't get caught. I could easily just avoid Sora for the day. And be back by time the buses come to the school. The bus comes to a halt. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even notice that we were here. Now was the time to decide. I have to pull this off just right.

We walked off the bus, and I realized, I need to make a decision. What do I do? I suppose I do what I'm becoming best at, I bolt. I look at Sora and tell him I'll see him later. Then I lose myself in the crowd. So that he can't find me. I head for the parking lot. Walking to where all the smokers, and potheads go when they skip, or want their early morning cig before school. I walk that way and don't stop. I make sure that just the right people notice me. That way, I'm killing two birds with one stone. I'm not a pussy. Nor am I going to stay here any longer. I got off school grounds and reached the park where everyone that doesn't have a place to go when skipping, goes. I decide to walk right through that. I'm not going to let all these people know I have no where to go. I make my first smart decision of the morning and go find a drink for myself.

….

After walking around, sleeping under a tree, and hacky sacking with some fellow skippers I decide to go to a place where I can get some alcohol. Why not go all out? Me and the Hacky Sackers walk for a bit. One of them is Seifer, who happened to be the kid that made me realize my strange obsession. I don't know whether to hit him, thank him, or ask for another. It took time of course to get there, but finally we reached our destination. The convenience store that my father always has me ride to. I decide to walk in my self. This way Squall doesn't see me with other hooligans. I needed him to sell me alcohol for "my dad". Preferably, Vodka, or Captain Morgan's. Actually I want Capt. & Coke. That sounds nice.

Although I know drinking and heat don't mix, I know to get water. That way I'm hydrated.

I walk in the store. And once again , I see a bright red. I stumble. Confused. The red thing moves. I see it. I thought it was my imagination. I had stopped thinking about it for a while. I forgot about my main objective again, wanting to find out more about this "red thing" I called it.

I walk around one of the stands and I don't see it any more. Maybe it's the lights that make me see things. I search for Squall. He wasn't here. Where is he, I'm on a mission. And it turns out the day I actually follow through with my delinquency, he's not here. I walk outside and tell them that he's not working, and we can try some other time. Suddenly I see the back door swing open.

"Hold on guys! That may be him! I really wanna make this happen!" I exclaim already heading to the door.

_Cling. _Goes the door. And I'm standing there. Mouth open.

The red. It's back. And this time I can see it. And I never expected it to be so beautiful.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kingdom Hearts or FFVII, Square Enix does, and I do not make money off of this story either.

~Hey! Well, I'm not to sure how far this will really go. I don't get on the computer all that much. So I'm hoping I stick to this…(Which I'm sure I will!) Thank you for reading. I hope it is to your liking. After all, who doesn't enjoy some AkuRoku3

Chapter Two.

I must have looked like an idiot. I mean a really dopey idiot. The thing I referred to as the "red thing" was staring at me. He raises an eyebrow, seemingly as curious as I was.

"May I help you with something kid?" He said. I kind of blankly stare. A deer in head lights. That's probably how I look. I ponder on running away, telling my skip buddies that he wasn't here. Then I clear my throat and speak.

"Umm, is Mr. Squall here?" I ask.

"Not now. He's working on his bar. Is there something I can help you with?" He emphasizes the I. I blink. Not sure how to respond. Do I really ask for liquor?

"Well, him and my dad are good friends…and I normally run here..for his drinks…" I fidget. Wondering whether I should have said that.

"Soooo…your doing a beer run for him?" He raises his eyebrow again. His face looks intrigued or not-so-believing. I'm not really sure. "I don't know kid. I suppose I could. I mean," He chuckles. Then looks me up and down. I get goose bumps. "You seem to innocent. So I can trust you." His deep throaty laugh cause me to blush. I am not innocent.

"Hah. Very funny." I glare. Never thought someone as majestic as he could have such a rude demeanor.

"But my…father…would be very thankful."

"Hesitant, are we?" He gives that look again. Then he glances to Seifer and them outside. "Okay kid. What does…he..want?" He smirks at me. I wonder if he figured it out.

I hold up a finger, signaling for him to hold on. I turn away. I suppose he was expecting me to leave. Bolt with my friends, or ask them what we want. But I already knew. Instead I made my way to the aisle of soda. I look at the choices and see what I've been looking for. I grab the two liter of coke. And one more just in case. I waltz up to the counter a lot more confident that this will work.

"Is that it? Haha I thought you were here for your dads stuff?" He asks. Now I know he's confused.

"And I would like some Captain. One liter is for me." I hand him the bottles.

"Uh-huh. Well your dads got a good choice." He grabs the Captain Morgan. He scans it. "Your total lil'mister comes to 34.08." He holds out his hand.

_Shit. Do I even have enough._

I search through my pocket. I count thirty dollars. Dammit.

"Here." He takes the money out my hand. "I'll pay for the rest." He laughs. I suppose my face looked really funny. I was shocked someone I never met would do this for me. Let alone trust that I'm not the one drinking it. I wave at him, take the bag and walk towards the door. As I hear the cling, he speaks again.

"You and your friends be careful with that stuff." He winks at me. Then he goes to restock cigarettes, laughing.

I approach my 'friends' dumbfounded.

"Dude, what's wrong? You get the shit?" He said, while taking a puff of a strange looking cigarette.

"Yeah, man, I did." I blow it away. "Dude, what is that?" He coughs when I begin to cough.

"It's a Cheyenne. Want one, they are really cheap smokes." I could tell by the smell and the look. Brown paper. It looked like a mini-cigar. I place my hand up.

"No thank you. That smells gross." I pull out the Captain Morgan's.

"It's cherry flavor." He puffs and blows it right in my face. I was half tempted to knock him on his ass.

"Chill dude, I don't want us to do anything to obvious! I already have the alcohol. Put that out!" I swat at him.

"Iight dude." He rubs it on the bottom of his shoe. Gods, how I hate smokers. He grabs in the bag and pulls out the coke. "Man, you got a chaser? Lame." He scrunches his nose.

"No, you mix it." I snatch both the bottles out of his hand.

"Fuck that bro', I got this." He says as he grabs the bottle out of my hand again. I watch him open it up and sniff it. Hesitantly, he sips it. He makes a face, coughs, then slightly gags. "See, you don't need shit with it."

I roll my eyes. He repeats his mistake and gags worse. We all hide our laughter.

"Jeez Seifer, give it here. Some of us, are not stupid enough to drink it that way." I open a coke and take a huge gulp of it. I pass it around, and the others do as I did. When Seifer got it, he chugs most of it. I assume he wanted the Captain taste out of his mouth. It reaches me, and I take the Morgan and pour some in, now that there is enough room. I roll the bottle, making it mix. "This is the way to drink it." I sip it. _Perfect._

Seifer coughs, he lit up another smoke. I sigh. Suddenly I glance and see someone walking this way. I slide the Morgan's bottle behind my back. Putting it in the book bag.

"You kids are supposed to be in school." Seifer's eyes get wide.

"Umm, we got out early. We are just sitting here with nothing to do, cause our parents are not home from work yet." I say.

"Then how old are you guys?" He asks.

"Seniors." I say. Lying through my teeth. It seems to be what I'm good at. I show no sign of nervousness. I am confident.

"I see, so you guys got out early? Shall I call your school?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Go ahead Sir. We signed up to get out early. See, we have jobs. So we go in for classes that we don't really need to take and some we do, then we leave because there is no reason to be there." I make sure to use a lot of gestures. That way I seem like I'm speaking the truth.

"Hmm, I know what your talking about. My kid did that. So what are you doing here, and not at work?" This man was just full of questions.

I sigh, showing him that I'm telling the 'truth' and I'm tired of being doubted. "We are on break Sir. We walked here from the mini-mart to get some coke. And our break is almost over sir, so if you don't mind, I thank you for your concern. You should really get onto the kids in the park." I point where. He looks reluctant.

"I'm sorry young man! Enjoy the rest of your break! Sorry to you guys as well. Good day!" He smiles apologetically and waves goodbye.

As soon as he turns around and put a hard right in Seifer's arm. "Great job Captain Obvious!" I get up off the curb. "You guys can keep what's in that two liter. Ima dip." I check my book bag for what's rightfully mine. I'm relieved to see they didn't take it.

After waving goodbye I realized my composure really took a turn on me. I was shaking, and I needed some food. I approach the store and see him sitting outside of it.

"Hey. Back so soon?" He smirks at me. "Need some beer, whiskey, schnapps, wine," He wiggles his eyebrows, then holds up the item between his fingers, "Cigarettes?" He then laughs once more. He laughs at me a lot.

"No. Thank you very much. I have what I need." I roll my eyes, then for some reason I sit on the curb with him. I hate smokers. "Your killing yourself you know." I point at his cig.

"Well aware of that lil'man." He takes another drag. "Sooo..your friends ditch you after you got them their alcohol? Oh my bad, your dads alcohol?" He grins. Gods he's annoying.

"No…I was dip set when one of them decided to be an idiot." I place my chin in my hand.

"Yeahhh, I remember those days. I once was that idiot. Di'nt give a fuck who saw me do shit. Actually, I hurt my friends that way. Not everyone has that mentality." He laughs.

"Yeah. Well I'd be that friend that decks you one for it. 'Yeah way to laugh it off !'" I laugh at myself .

"Hmm, well then, I needed someone like you back then. Maybe I would have stopped." He smiles. Such perfect lips. He was mesmerizing. The sun was setting, the orange hues made his face look so beautiful. He had such chiseled features. He truly was perfect. A cloud of smoke brings my attention back.

"Sorry lil' dude." He laughs. Then flicks it into the parking lot. I look up at him as he stands. "Sooo, what DID you come here for. Or did you just miss me?" He chuckles and winks.

I scoff, he's cocky.

"Your bad at these guessing things. I came for food. I don't feel the greatest." I frown rubbing my tummy.

"Hmm, well we got taquito. They are actually really good. I assume you only come here for booze?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Usually, you are correct. So, your not going to tell anyone about..you know…" I look down. I can feel him staring at me. I glance up and see him smiling.

"Hmmm…I'd be a hypocrite if I did. But, you do owe me." He grins and my face feels hot. "Haha well, I'll have to think of something. But you look a bit clammy so we might want to get you to eat. And then you need to go home kid."

"Why do you keep treating me like I'm so young. Your not THAT old." I glare. He walks to the door, and I swiftly follow. I cant help but stare at his face, and the permanent grin.

"Well then, blondie how old are you?" He looks back.

"I'm….fifteen…" I mumble.

"Ohhh I see. Yeah definitely jail bait dude." He grabs me a taquito. I search my pocket for money and remember how I foolishly spent all of it. He sees me frazzled and sighs.

"Your robbing me blind kiddo." He hands me the paid for taquito. I blush and look down feeling terrible for making him spend money on me. Not only once, but twice.

"Thank you, I'm terribly sorry." I nibble on it.

"It's alright hun. You don't look to well anyways. And we don't want your father seeing that you drank and skipped school in this heat. So head home and sleep." He smiles sincerely. And waves goodbye to me.

As I hear the door clang again, he speaks.

"Come again soon, I could use some company. And you owe me." He winks.

I turn around and stick my tongue out at him. Once again, leaving to the sound of his booming laugh.

….

I race to the school so that I can catch the bus. Once I reached the school grounds relief flooded my body. I walk nonchalantly to the bus. Sora is about to get on the bus when he sees me approaching. He runs away from Riku to me.

"What the hell Roxas! Where were you all day! I looked in our special spot..and…and..and..Nam said she didn't see you..and…andandandand.." He begins to cry heavier. "YOU HATE ME!" The obnoxious crying starts.

"Ohhh my goodness Sora! Get a grip! I don't hate you! Jeez!" I roll my eyes.

"AND YOUR BEING A MEANY! WAHHHH!" He covers his face.

Dear Gods, can you please duck tape his mouth.

Riku comes up.

"Hey skipper." He smiles.

"I did no such thing. I'm just not in a good mood today. So I stayed away from everyone knowing THIS," I point to Sora, "Would happen." Riku nods. I suppose that was believable. Normally I take Sora's shit and that's the end of it. Me yelling at him sure is different.

"See Sora. Don't assume. It makes and Ass out of U and Me." He laughs and pats his head. "He just didn't want to hurt your feelings. People know their limits hun." He looks in his eyes, and I fake gag. Sora dries up faster then the worst drought known to man.

"I'm sorry Rox. I didn't realize that you have such bad days. But Nam is looking for you. She didn't see you either." He looks up questioning.

"She messes with me while I draw, and that puts me in the worst of moods when I feel good. So I knew not to go there. I went to the nurse to nap and take some meds just in case." The bus' engines rev up. We wave goodbye to Riku and board the bus.

"Ohh…so you didn't want to hurt her either." He smiles at me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt her." We all know she isn't tough enough to handle shit.

"Awwwwwe ROX your such a good boyfriend!" He squeezes me.

I sigh. "Yupp. That would be me. Haha." He holds me until the bus comes to a stop. I was too memorized in the thoughts of the "red it" I call him that I honestly didn't care.

We get off the bus, and I make my way to my room. I stare at our couch and decide that the TV seems a lot more interesting, and may be able to get "red it" off my mind.

I turn on the TV and hear Sora in his room already on the phone with Riku. Why don't they just get married already. Sometimes I want to hit them both. Thoughts of food run through my mind. That sure seems to be good right now. I search the pantry and freezer. Sea Salt Ice-cream. Hmm. No I'm not in the mood for that. I want something filling. Something sweet, but flavorful. I look over at the crackers layered in cinnamon.

Walking to the couch I hear Sora scream and I nearly shit my pants. Sighing I place the plate covered in crackers down. Making my way up stares I'm dreading the thought of it being JUST a spider. My hand takes hold of the door handle when I hear him scream again. I place my ear to the door.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Footsteps and then-

"AHHH!" Wide eyed I fall to the floor. Maybe I shouldn't have been leaning there.

"Roxas Strife! How dare you make friends with my worst enemy! Seifer of all people! You know he's a bully! And and and just because I cry a bit doesn't mean he can pick on me! GAH! HOW DARE YOU!"

I'm not even surprised anymore. He's there, glaring intently into my soul when I speak.

"We aren't friends. I just did him a favor and that's it."

"Mhhhmmm you LIAR! I don't even know how to believe you!" He points at me. Then crosses his arms and turns his back to me.

I sigh. " Jeez Sora, did you ever think he picks on you because your SUCH A GIRL!" I run out of the room not in the mood and slam my door.

Shit. Cinnamon.

I open my door and see him staring.

"…Forgot my snack." I point down stairs. Then quickly run down and back up to hibernate.

While munching I begin to think about the "red it" again. Hmm…I wonder what his favorite food is. Or his favorite color. Not that its really that important. I'm never going to see him anyways. I think of his smile, and his laugh. I begin to laugh myself. I must have seemed so dweeby. He really is an asshole. I laugh more.

"Rox…." I hear at the door.

"….." I don't speak.

"Rox….why are you laughing?" He asks

"….No reason. Just thinking is all. Now go away I'm still angry you know." I stare at the door.

"Ohh…okay…umm can I borrow one of your shirts? I'm going to the tattoo parlor with Riku to get his tat touched up." He says.

I practically fly out of bed and zoom to the door. Sora looks at me shocked as I quickly sling the door open.

"What?" I say. With this he looks down.

"Don't tell dad? Please. It's a secret remember. And I get to meet the friend that Riku was talking about." He smiles at me. "Isn't it so different from usua-"

"ONLY if I go too!" I demand.

"Uhhh sure..why not? Haha" He walks to my closet and pulls out one of my favorite shirts.

'No. Not the Combichrist one." I glare and point, as though he was three.

"But this one has such cute tears in the shirt. Just enough skin to show on the back," He looks at it in awe.

"Exactly why you can't wear it. Your hair color doesn't even look good with it." I sigh and hand him a different one he's always wanted to wear. He screams in excitement.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank You! I knew you weren't a meany! I WUV YOU!" He rushes out and closes his door.

Hmm now what should I wear. He has a friend? The new one?

I remember the "red it". Even though he was in work attire he certainly did look great in the torn up jeans. He had on a plain black button up. It was opened up at the top and bottom showing just a glint of his creamy skin. His sleeves were slightly rolled to give a peek at his nice forearms. I look at the mirror and see me blushing. What is this? I feel a pool a little bit below. Oh no! What in the world! I look down in the mirror. I'm standing in my boxers and I see what I was afraid to look at. That's impossible, it's just a change in temperature. It's just a random one. I only envy the way he looks. That's it. I quickly think of something. Riku and Sora having sex (they'll get there someday). It goes down. Good.

I jump to my closet. And pull out the Combichrist shirt. Now, my precious, I choose you. I smile and throw on some nice skinnies that accent my nice legs. I put on my tuks. And rush to Sora who was already on the porch waiting. Pop-tart sticking out his mouth.

"Awwwe Roxas! Why do you always look so cute!" He pouts.

"You look really cute too Sora. But that may be because your wearing my shirt." I giggle. And this makes him pout more. "No one has to know sweetie." I pat his head like Riku does and this makes him happy. I can't choose whether he's three, or a puppy. I hear a car roll up, thumping. I look and see Riku wave. Sora runs to the car and I walk up to them. Sora already comfortable in the front seat.

"You coming to?" He asks.

"Yeah," I climb into the back of his Chevy truck. "I left a note for dad saying we went to a movie." I say as I buckle in. He already began driving off. I blankly stare out the window as they begin their talking.

I wonder who he is. This new guy. The only one I haven't seen here is the "red thing" or "it". I honestly don't know his name. And he is too gorgeous to be human to me. I think of his pants and how they hide his legs. I remember the boxers slightly hanging out and how they matched his stunning green eyes. Those eyes that are decorated with red and black tears below them. Those lips that curve so beautifully on his face. I can't stop thinking about them. How the girls he's with must love to kiss them. How they feel. How his body must look. He really is one of a kind. Something so fascinating compared to my everyday life. If only I knew more about him. I only met him today, and I'm so lost in interest that it's driving my mind wild. It's hungry to know more. I need to know. My pants feel a little bit too tight. I look down and suddenly I scream!

"What's wrong?" Riku Looks in his mirror, his eyes wide with worry. Sora looks back at me. I make sure to direct my view somewhere else so that he doesn't see what's wanting attention. This can't be happening now. This must be just a coincidence. It must be the alcohol I drank today. (Not that it was a lot) No it must be that. (No it's not) I lie. I lie like I've been doing all my life.

"Rox?" Sora looks at me.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought of where I put the note. And I remembered I put it in a good place. I don't want dad calling. Haha" I say.

"Ohh…Hahahahaha, you screamed over something like that?" He laughs at me, and Riku looks skeptically in the mirror then shrugs his shoulders.

This never happens with Namine. Never. I don't understand. Maybe it is the alcohol. That must be it. (I lie) Hoping that I'll believe this too. The truck comes to a stop. I look out my window and quickly take note of everything around. Trying to stray my thoughts. I see an old woman wearing a very interesting two piece. Yes that certainly helped. I then look at the shop.

Cherry and Switchblade Tattoo.

Interesting. I didn't even know this town would have such a thing. I suppose there are a lot more secrets here then we think. I get out of the car and follow Riku and Sora in.

"He should be here soon. Haha" He looks at us. And then his phone when he feels it vibrate. I try to look and see who it is. "Yeah it should be soon." Then a man approaches him. He has blue hair. And a complex scar on his face.

"Hey man! Let me see it." He seems so cheery and happy to see his work. I suppose I would also.

"No problem Siax." He lifts his jackets sleeve to show him.

"Nice it looks like it's healing good. It's been two weeks. So you should be able to get it touched up." He looks up at him. "Where's you 'guardian'" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Woah woah woah! Wait!" Sora butts in. "Two weeks? And you just now told me about it the other day?" He pouts.

"Ohhh? And who might this cutey be Riku?" He looks at Sora.

"This is my best friend Sora. And sorry bro, I know I can trust you, but I wanted to really soak on the thought of doing so." He smiled at him.

"And?" Siax looks me up and down.

"I'm Roxas. Sora's brother. And Riku's friend." I tell him holding out my hand for him to shake.

"My 'guardian' should be hear soon." Riku says and Siax is exchanging handshakes.

"Oh my well, you know a guardian has to be present since your underage." He laughs. "I suppose all of you guys are. It's a good thing I'm friends with Reno. Well, the whole shop is." He points backwards as though we are interested in meeting the whole crew. I sigh. Well, this is cool, but not very attention grabbing. I need more. None of them seem as cool as "him".

"Well he had to get his car worked on today. So who knows. Him moving in with Reno, I guess it's been good for him. I used to know the kid when me and Reno were in school. Such a trouble maker we all were." He looks up thinking back. "But Reno cared. The lil man didn't give much of two fucks." He walks over to his cubical, getting the needles ready. Setting his small cups of color out. He has Riku sit in the seat. I watch Riku get comfortable and they just aimlessly spoke to each other. I looked around at all the art on the wall. Very fascinated. I walked back inside the cubicle. "Maybe I can text him and see if I can start at least. Haha" He pulls out his phone. I see him texting and once more, I'm fighting to know who this person is. I want something new. So maybe, just maybe I can start something new, and be me. The me I want to be.

"I texted him and he said to go ahead and start." Riku says.

"I know man, but I got to receive it from him." He laughs. He must see us as too young too. I scoff.

"What's the matter lil' dude?" Siax looks over at me.

"I have a name." I don't want him to call me what the "red thing" calls me.

"Oh, my bad lil-Roxas. What's wrong." He contorts his face to cover the laughter. I hope I'm nothing like this when I'm older.

I sigh. "Nothing. Just a bit impatient." I say honestly.

"Awwe don't worry. It'll take about an hour maybe." He smiles at me.

His phone vibrates on the table. I look around and see a few of the guys staring at me. Hmm. Is there something on my face? I wonder. I look in the mirror on Siax's desk. I look fine. At least that's what I think. This blonde comes from the back. She looks like a bug. I scrunch my nose in distaste.

"Hey. Siax, be a doll and let me use some of your pomegranate red." Her look just screams 'Bitch'. I don't think I'll like her.

"Umm…sure, I don't need it now." He hands it to her. "Oh, this is Larxene." He points to her. She looks at me. Her eyes get wide. Then she walks away kind of huffy. I don't quite understand what I did, but I start to look around and see the crew whisper to each other. I don't know what they are saying but I have a feeling it is about me. Considering they haven't as much glanced at Sora.

I start to feel uncomfortable, then Siax speaks.

"He said he'll be hear shortly, he just got his car done. So…let me see it again." He throws out his hand. Riku places his forearm in his hand.

"Hmmm…well there isn't too much to do. So about an hour. Can you handle that?" He looks at me, and not Riku. Riku then looks at me too.

"Wha-huh why me?" I say thoroughly confused.

"Well, your impatient, remember?" He laughs.

"Ohh well, yeah that's fine?" I don't know how to really answer to that.

I feel my phone move. I look into my pocket and see it's Namine. I sigh and push ignore.

"Who was it?" Sora asks.

"It wasn't dad. No worries." It begins to vibrate again. Ugh. "Hold on. I'm going to go outside and take this." I point to my phone. "Don't worry I won't say anything about what we are doing." I wink.

I walk towards the door and take note of all the stares I received. I must look really hot or something. Who knows.

I answer.

"Baby?" She says.

"Hey. Sorry I'm a bit busy. But I have a second." I tell Namine.

"Ohh…I called your house seeing if you wanted to go see a movie." I can practically see her smiling.

"No I can't sweetie. But maybe some other time." I assure her.

"This weekend?" She says hopefully.

"Maybe. Who knows?" I say.

"Why weren't you here today?" She asked worried.

"I felt sick and went to the nurse I'm sorry." I felt bad for lying. It's not like I do it for fun.

"Oh. Well I really do hope you feel better. You have been sick for quite the bit." She say.

"Yeah. I have." I admit. She starts talking some more. I hear a car blaring From First to Last. I look up. And see a Nissan SER Altima. It was a deep ox blood red. I feel my stomach turn.

"Umm…sorry Nam…but I have to go. I will see you tomorrow though I promise." I can hear her giggle.

"Okay sweetheart. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow Rox." She says.

I can't help but hang up really fast. I see smoke coming out from tinted driver window. I don't know why I'm so frozen. It just seems so different. Maybe I should come here more often. And get my own tat so I can blend in. I shake my head. And head for the door. I decide to go to the bathroom and relax. I walk up to a guy with pink hair.

"Bathroom?" I look at him.

His eyes were wide. Dammit what is so weird about me. "Ahem." I clear my throat. He points to the back. "Thanks." I give him a smile. And he turns red in the face. Weird.

I can here a bell. That must mean the door opened. The walls of the bathroom were red. And so was the toilet seat. Everything seems to be red. Why can't I get a hold of this feeling. I get nervous and giddy from just seeing the color. I wash my face. The soap, there's something about that too. I look at the bottle. 'Apple Cinnamon.' Gods. What is this fascination. The bathroom didn't help at all. I look at the picture on the wall. It's a pin up lady. And she is wearing a poke-dotted top and panties. I focus everything on that photo. Suddenly my stomach feels better. The sick feeling is gone. Or, is it really sick. This isn't the feeling I get around Namine. It's an…anticipating feeling. I leave the bathroom. Hoping it won't come back.

I walk up to the cubicle and my eye catches more red. I rub my eyes to make sure that I'm seeing correctly. Leather. Red. And Leather. Something so hot. Tight black pants. Holes placed all over. Those old combat boots hanging loosely. I look up at the fiery untamed red hair. It's the "red thing" the "red it". And I don't know what to do. What is he doing, talking to Sora. And to Riku. Oh my goodness. Should I go back to the bathroom and hope they forget me. Should I just run out the door and hope that they don't see me. After the two instances today, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to look him in those beautiful emerald eyes. My face is burning, I know that I'm blushing.

Suddenly I hear Sora. Maybe standing here stupidly wasn't a great idea.

"Hey! Rox! Look at how good he's doing. I'd be crying right now. Hahah!" He looks at Riku's wrist.

He looks over to me. And I see those perfect lips form a devilish smirk. All my blood is pooling. Somewhere not so nice. He notices once more me standing mouth open. Deer in headlights. I close my eyes tight and think of something unsettling. I fixed that problem. I open my eyes confident. I walk up to them, confident, with my normal mood, and normal face. He looks me up and down.

"Well well well." He says to me.

Sora looks between us confused.

"Oh! And this is the friend Riku was talking about his name is-"

"Don't tell me." I interrupt. The red devil's perfectly stitched eyebrow raises.

I sit myself down into the seat. I watch Riku. He looked a bit uncomfortable. I bet I would be okay. It seemed kind of enjoyable.

"Why not?" Sora whines. "Your always so bored! Here I thought you'd want to know who this person was! I mean you seemed so interested the other day! You practically jumped out of you seat at lunch that day! And your bed today!" He yells.

"Sora. Please. Your voice is giving me shingles." I glare at him.

"Awwe, so the lil' dude does have balls." I look up at the red devil. He's smiling. And chuckling. I must be foolish. He puts his hands in my hair. "What I would do to have this hair. I wasn't blessed like you. Such pretty face and beautiful blue eyes." He looks at me smirking. I look around and see the whole crew stopped. Looking at us.

"Please don't touch me." I smack his hand away.

"Awwwe gotta maintain your upper hand is it? Cute little Roxy." My eyes widen. And I glare at him. "I'm just saying, blondes turn me on kiddo. But you sir, are jail bait." He gives me an evil grin. "But then again…you DO owe me…remember?" I bite my lip cause I can't stand that his face is getting closer. The look he's giving me looks like he's about to devour something good. I look down and see he's not wearing a shirt under the studded leather jacket. I can't see everything, and it starts to make me want to more. I look up at him face red, chewing on my lip.

"You owe him?" Sora looks at me. And I realized I'm stuck. I wanted him all to myself. Yet I don't want to know him at all.

"He does indeed. But that's our little secret." He looks over at me, and winks. I have a bad feeling about this.


End file.
